Exalted with Silvermoon
by Kirishtu
Summary: Halduron finally confronts Lor'themar to finish an argument mysteriously begun - and finally gets what he's desired for all these years.


Originally posted on aff 2011-04-15

**Exalted with Silvermoon**

Lor'themar leaned back from his desk, rubbing at his eyes as he became almost boneless in his chair. A headache was slowly forming behind his eyes – the first of many and definitely not the last of his problems. Not for the first time he wished he possessed some form of magic so he could just blast the papers (and the desk) to ashes. Not for the first time, he hadn't been appointed as regent so he could actually leave the city whenever he wanted. Not for the first time, he thought of Halduron and the enmity that seemed to exist between them.

He'd done things as regent that Halduron didn't agree with. He'd overhead Halduron telling a few young blood elves not to trust Lor'themar. When had they drawn apart? When had Halduron begun to see him in the same light as he saw Kael'thas?

Lor'themar pulled his hand away from his eyes and stared at the piles of papers on his desk. They were more his companions now than Halduron, inseparable as he hand Halduron had once been. Feeling his headache growing fiercer, and deciding to ignore it, Lor'themar leaned back into his desk, picked up a quill, grabbed the next missive and began to read.

Halduron eased the door to Lor'themar's office open and frowned at the darkness that greeted him. He eased into the room and gently re-lit the cold lamps that had gone out. When he turned, he found Lor'themar asleep at his desk, fingers stained with ink, and a few papers lying over his head as if to block out the light. A stack had fallen over when Lor'themar had passed out and papers were scattered all over. The Ranger-Captain simply stared for a long while at the man who was his friend. Lor'themar's eyes had dark circles beneath them, and his skin seemed pale. Halduron had noticed Lor'themar had lost some weight – and had noticed the man hardly ate anything that he didn't fetch or make himself. Halduron had sensed nothing wrong, but he began to try to hunt for what was causing Lor'themar's behaviour. He publicly made himself an opposition to Lor'themar but so far no one had approached him.

He wondered if Lor'themar was stressed over the tumultuous changes within the Horde. He didn't like the new Warchief, personally, but Halduron understood Garrosh was what the Horde needed. Sylvanas' attack on Gilneas was also unsettling. If Undercity fell, the Alliance could sweep through Silvermoon, destroying a people who could trace their bloodlines back to the night elves so fully that it would be nothing short of a genocide. Lor'themar was responsible for the entirety of Quel'Thalas – and he no longer had any support from the high elves.

Halduron stepped closer to Lor'themar – then leaped back as a knife swiped across the space wehere his head would've been. The Regent-Lord's eye focused a moment later. "You know better than to sneak up on me." Lor'themar finally said. He dropped the letter opener on the desk and sat back, a number of joints popping as he tried to get comfortable.

"You looked dead." Halduron replied blandly.

Lor'themar's green eye focused on the Ranger-Captain. Halduron studied the scar that rendered the other eye useless – the scar Lor'themar had gotten defending Halduron's life. "I feel halfway there." Lor'themar admitted. "The headaches are getting worse."

"You also aren't eating or drinking properly. I brought you something." He set the waterskin and trailbread on Lor'themar's desk, then stepped back. Lor'themar eyed the food, then reached for it. Halduron relaxed when Lor'themar finally began to eat.

"What's wrong with the food, Lor'themar?" Halduron finally asked, softly and deadly.

Lor'themar's shoulders twitched. "Nothing, I'm sure."

Halduron stepped closer and grabbed his friend's wrist. "Liar." Halduron crooned. "When did your instincts shrivel up and die, Theron? What are you defending? How can I protect you if you don't tell me what's hurting you?"

"Since when do you want to protect me?" Lor'themar snapped. "You've been declaring me untrustworthy since the Sunwell returned, Brightwing!"

Lor'themar was on his feet, close enough to Halduron to stare right into the other man's eyes. Halduron grabbed Lor'themar, saw him wince as his hands closed on his upper arms, then slammed his friend onto the desk, sending papers and quills flying. Before Lor'themar could protest, Halduron ripped the Regent-Lord's tunic and his eyes narrowed at the sight of huge, ugly bruises on Lor'themar's arms and chest.

"Where the _hell_did you get those?" Halduron asked, words spaced evenly, betraying his anger.

Lor'themar hissed, but his struggles were ineffective. Halduron growled. "Who hurt you?!"

"What do you care?" Lor'themar finally bit out. His breath left him in a rushing sigh. He mumbled something. Halduron tightened his grip. "The Sunreavers!" Lor'themar finally said.

"You've been with the Sunreavers?" Halduron asked, shocked. "When?"

"Two nights ago. Before all of this." Lor'themar gestured weakly at the scattered papers. "I've been training with them. I have to do something, Halduron. Of all the Horde leaders, I'm the one overlooked. Better do something in case someone decides I'm only a liability."

Halduron slid off Lor'themar and stared at the bruises. "Who gave those to you?"

"An overly enthusiastic rogue. He would've killed me, were it not for the draenei that got his attention."

Halduron's brow rose. Lor'themar shrugged. "I now know what an Orcish ladder is."

"What's an Orcish ladder?"

"Well, it's when metal bars are pierced through–"

"Oh." Halduron's face was almost red. He shook his head. "So why haven't you been eating properly?"

Lor'themar shifted to try and right himself. Eventually, he just gave up. "You've been away, lately. There are some who have pledged their loyalty to the Cult, and there are some of those in Silvermoon. I noticed a distinct scent from a platter one night, and I didn't want to take chances. Compared to the other leaders, my loss wouldn't affect more than the stability of Silvermoon, but still – a loss is a loss."

Halduron pulled back and let Lor'themar up. "So you're growing paranoid." He observed.

Lor'themar shrugged. "Maybe."

"You can still trust me." Halduron caught Lor'themar's wrist. The Regent-Lord gazed at the Ranger-Captain's hand. "We're still friends, aren't we?"

Lor'themar hesitated. "So it was all a ploy?"

Halduron stiffened. Then nodded. "I just wanted to protect you."

Lor'themar's gaze met Halduron's and lingered for a moment. Then he sighed and looked away. "Next time you want to protect me, just watch my back."

Halduron smiled and tugged at Lor'themar's wrist. "Do you remember that one night in the Ghostlands? When we were little?"

"The one where Sylvanas and Alleria almost found us?"

"I thought they had!"

"I only told you that so you'd feel bad the next day."

Halduron gave a short growl and shoved Lor'themar back onto the desk. "You dirty little…! I couldn't look at Sylvanas for a week because I thought she'd caught us!'

Lor'themar gasped as Halduron caught his wrists and bound them tight with his belt. The Ranger-Captain pulled back just enough to hook his fingers in Lor'themar's pants and tug them down to let them tangle around his ankles. Effectively tethered, Lor'themar could only writhe on the desk as Halduron wrapped his hand around the flaccid flesh between the other man's legs.

"Halduron!" Lor'themar gasped out, blood rushing to his groin.

"Ah, you're right, Lor'themar." Halduron growled out, incensed by his friend's confessions this night. "We should have a better venue."

"What–! No–!"

Lor'themar's protests were silenced by Halduron's hand. Taking hold of the rags of Lor'themar's tunic, Halduron ripped several pieces off the whole and casually wrapped them around Lor'themar's mouth and eyes. The Regent-Lord made noises in protest, then shivered as Halduron nibbled his way down Lor'themar's taut stomach. Halduron licked at the half-hard shaft, watching it gorge on blood and swell under his tongue. Lor'themar's noises were muffled and plentiful, his skin far more sensitive with his eyes covered. Halduron tugged Lor'themar's boots off, then his pants, leaving his friend bare save for the tatters of his tunic.

Halduron lightly ran his fingers over the bruises on Lor'themar's body as he pressed his mouth against Lor'themar's neck and face, his hand once more wrapping around the Regent-Lord's cock and stroking.

"I've held back for far too long," Halduron said at last. "I should've made you mine sooner."

Lor'themar made a series of noises behind his gag. His bound hands reached out for Halduron. Halduron pulled the gag from Lor'themar's mouth.

"I've been running, too," Lor'themar whispered. "Tried to work on my own far too often. I doubted you. I'm sorry."

Halduron sealed his mouth over Lor'themar's and pulled him closer. He reached for the blindfold, but Lor'themar stopped him. "Leave it." He whispered.

"You're sure?" Halduron asked.

"You were never good at taking orders."

Halduron chuckled and kissed Lor'themar once more, his hand moving faster. Lor'themar's hands curled in Halduron's shirt and he gasped and mewled as pleasure shot up and down his spine. Halduron eased between Lor'themar's legs and used his free hand to open his own trousers and fish out his own erection.

Lor'themar's face was flushed between the blindfold and his hands flexed. He was at Halduron's mercy. Halduron bit lightly at Lor'themar's pointed ear, eliciting a soft cry and a jerk. He felt Lor'themar shudder, then felt wet warmth against his hand. Halduron looked at the white pearlescent fluid on his fingers and smiled. He trailed his fingers along the inside of Lor'themar's thighs to the pucker of flesh he'd only seen once before in his life and hadn't gotten to taste.

He probed that tight ring of muscle with two fingers, unable to help the smile forming on his face. "We were so young that day." He whispered.

"…I was afraid," Lor'themar finally whispered back. "But I wanted you, then. I regret it now, making you stop."

Halduron slid his fingers into the tight heat of Lor'themar's body. "I won't stop now." He moved his hand, driving his fingers deeper into Lor'themar's body. Lor'themar arched and writhed, gasping out Halduron's name. The Ranger-Captain wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking the hardened flesh until it was dripping.

"Halduron!" Lor'themar hissed suddenly. "Someone's coming!"

Very faintly, Halduron could hear footsteps. He half-hoped it was Rommath, and the bastard would peek. He instead hushed Lor'themar by covering his mouth with his hand, pushed Lor'themar's legs apart with his free hand, and set the head of his cock against Lor'themar's loosened hole.

He pushed in, going as deep as he could before pulling out. He thrust in again, a hard rhythm that had the desk rocking. The footsteps grew louder and Lor'themar's noises became harder to contain. Halduron's heart was racing with the thrill of getting caught. He heard a door slowly starting to open – then Lor'themar cried out in ecstasy. His body locked around Halduron's cock, eliciting a moan from Halduron. The door slammed closed. Lor'themar came, hot white fluid spattering against his abdomen. Halduron groaned louder than he intended as he released his hold on his orgasm, filling Lor'themar with his seed.

He slumped over his lover, panting as harshly as Lor'themar. He slowly pulled out of Lor'themar's twitching body, unbound his hands, and removed his blindfold. Lor'themar stared back at Halduron and blew out a breath.

"Who was it?" Lor'themar asked.

Halduron shrugged. "I don't know. And I don't care." He supported Lor'themar as the Regent-Lord slid to his feet. He watched Lor'themar pull on his pants and boots. "We're going to your room, and we're going to get some sleep."

Lor'themar raised an eyebrow at Halduron, then sighed a nod. As they left his office, he looked around for the person who nearly walked in on them. The hallway, though, was empty. They fell onto Lor'themar's bed, but they didn't do much sleeping.


End file.
